The present invention relates to methods for power management and, more particularly, methods for active power management responsive to changes in the supply and demand of electrical power in a system.
In an aerospace electrical power system the electrical power utilization needs to be managed. It is required that a balance between available power and consumed power by utilization systems is maintained in order not to exceed the supply capabilities of the electrical power sources. The capability of the generation sources is a fixed amount, independent of flight phases, is known, and is maintained in a power management implementation device. The consumed power by the utilization systems changes dynamically as a function of flight conditions and is reported to the same device. A continuous comparison is executed in order to detect any excursion of the consumed power above the available power level. If a departure is detected, the power management device disconnects or manages selected utilization systems to return the system to a balanced state.
In addition to the monitoring of system conditions to avoid overloads, power management is also used to manage the load transfers between system load buses in order to avoid shock loads during transfers and also to optimize the power consumption at the system level. Power management algorithms are applied during all modes of operation of the electrical power system; normal modes, i.e., all sources available, failure modes, during engine start up or shut down. In this way the electrical loading is adjusted in response to the changing conditions and availability of power on an aircraft.
As can be seen, there is a need for power management methods for power systems wherein changes in the supply and demand of power in a system may actively cause a response in the power management system.